


Bro the Office Slut

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HEH IM BAD AT TAGGING THINGS, M/M, bro's name is derek and alpha bro's is damien bam, bros a bottom WOWIE, uh yeah theres sex yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Person A has a one night stand with Person B the night before a job interview. Turns out, Person B is Person A's potential boss. Have fun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bro's POV, ladies 'n gents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro the Office Slut

The day before your interview at some movie studio, you decide to go have a few beers.

As you stand at the bar, someone catches your eye.

He's tall and pretty built with clean-cut hair, a pair of aviators, a nice suit, and his shaded eyes right on yours.

He smirks and dips his aviators down to wink at you.

He grins when you blush.

Turning back around to your beer, you lift your scalene shades to rub your eyes.

Then, you feel someone pinch your ass.

You jump and spin around to punch whoever--

Oh.

It's him.

"Hey."

Oh man, he's got a hot voice.

The kind of voice that you want whispering to you.

The kind that you want groaning your name.

Yeah.

"U-Uh, howdy."

Howdy? Really?

"So, cowboy," he starts, waving his hand at the bartender to get his attention. "Can I buy you a drink?"

You blush harder.

"Yeah, sure."

When the bartender finally comes over, he orders you another beer and himself a few shots of tequila.

"So, you got a name?" he asked before thanking the bartender when he brought your drinks.

"'S Derek," you respond, tracing the rim of your glass with your index finger.

"Derek, huh?"

"Y-Yeah. What about you?"

"Damien."

"It's a pleasure."

He smiles at you again.

"Pleasure's all mine, Derek."

You have to fight the urge to throw yourself at him.

You both sit together and talk, and the entire time you're talking his hand's on your knee.

When you keep talking, he nods along while his hand moves further up your leg.

Eventually you shut up.

He smirks and leans forward to brush his lips over the shell of your ear, then to whisper something.

"Wanna dance?"

You fight a full body shiver.

You just gulp and nod, and next thing you know you're being pulled out to the thumping dance floor.

You flush once again when he starts moving, his hands on your hips.

You can't resist the temptation any longer.

You move closer to him and start grinding against him, your hands finding his shoulders.

He lets out a tiny noise and grinds back against you.

The two of you lose yourselves to the music, and you don't even know when you both started making out but yeah that's a tongue in your mouth and you don't care.

He tastes like the tequila shots he had and something else.

Maybe that's just his natural taste.

You feel his fingers under your shirt and you get goosebumps, then he pulls away to look at you.

"Y-You, um..."

Yes.

"You wanna get out of here?"

_God yes._

You nod once and he grabs your hand before pulling you off the dance floor, through the crowd, and outside.

——————————————

His bed is something you want to stay in for the rest of your life.

It's cozy and big, and the fact that he's plowing you in it makes it so much better.

Oops.

"O-Oh, fuck..."

You're noisy.

He digs it.

You can tell by the way he's fucking you harder and harder.

He's holding your damn legs up to your ears and you're already fucking addicted to his dick.

You glance off to the side and bite your lip at the clothes scattered on his floor, then he hits your prostate and you shrill.

"Ah! A-Aahh, _right there!"_

He grunts and thrusts again, hitting it once more.

Your eyes roll back, and you arch off the bed.

He actually lets go of your legs to rest them on his shoulders, only to grip your hips so he could piston his own.

You don't know when you started cumming, but you did and so did he.

You don't remember much after that.

——————————————

You leave in the middle of the night, a slight limp in your step as you leave his apartment building. You got that interview in a few hours, and you can't miss it.

Once you get home, you crash on the couch.

You wake up again at 8:30 am.

Half-hour before your interview.

You grunt and head to the bathroom.

You take a quick five minute shower, getting out and putting on your best dress shirt, slacks, and loafers.

You leave your shades behind. 

Then, you leave for the interview.

When you get there, you wait for the receptionist to give you the "okay" before proceeding.

She finally does, and you head into the office.

"Hello-"

Oh.

Oh god.

You freeze when you see the man behind the desk.

The clean-cut hair.

The aviators.

The suit. 

It's him.

"... Damien?"

His head snaps up and he stiffens.

"Derek?"

Yep.

You slept with the boss.

You're already the office slut.


End file.
